Panpipe
'''Panpipe '''is a young boy who resides in the town of Organetto. He was bullied for most of his life because of his looks. One of the most prominent bullies was Mandolin. When he first appears, he is believed to be Count Legato. He has a crush on Princess Nautilus. Appearance Panpipe has short, dirty-blond hair that resembles the tubes of his namesake instrument, and styled into a bowl cut. His face is riddled with acne, and his teeth is aligned with braces. Like the people of the Melody Kingdom, his rabbit ears are bent at the top in the style of a music note. He wears a brown shirt with a darker collar and sleeve cuffs; dark brown suspenders and shorts; brown socks; and dark brown shoes. He wears a pair of thick-rimmed glasses so he could see. Personality As Count Legato, he was arrogant, controlling and vain. Although much of his personality was influenced by the magic of the original Legato, Panpipe's desire to be loved had a part in his actions as well. However, when Panpipe takes off the contact lens containing Count Legato's magical essence and reveals his true form, he's shown to be a very lonely, nerdy boy who believes his only purpose in life is to be the loser everyone laughs at. His constant bullying at school left him with low self-confidence and a strong desire for love and attention. Although he was angry at Mandolin for humiliating him and not remembering his name, he ultimately chose to forgive him after Mandolin receives a stern lecture from his mother and apologizes for his bullying. Story Panpipe was a nerdy, lonely boy who wanted to be a playwright, but was constantly bullied by Mandolin, Mayor Lute's son. After he was humiliated in front of his whole class, Panpipe ran away one night to the deceased Count Legato's mansion to get away from it all. There, he found Legato's contact lens. He put it on and transformed into the deceased Count's likeliness. He then set out to take revenge against Mandolin and make everyone love him by kidnapping them, and forcing them to attend his play. Chapter 2 Panpipe (as Legato) enters Lute's home while the protagonists are there, and takes everyone to Legato's manor where he is staging a self-indulgent play. He decides that Nautilus will play his love interest. He puts costumes on everyone with magic, and forces them to take part in the play. It is there that Lute sees Mandolin, who has been kidnapped. Peridot shows up and takes over Bacon's role, to the anger of Panpipe. Then Cucumber frees the ghosts that Panpipe was controlling, and Nautilus becomes infuriated after Panpipe breaks her Royal Instrument of Summoning. After Nautilus yells at him, Panpipe begins to cry and his magic disappears - including the magic that made him handsome. Panpipe reveals that he found Count Legato's contact lens, put it on, and gained Legato's magic. Mandolin apologizes to Panpipe, and Nautilus gives Panpipe some advice. Trivia * "Panpipe" is an alternative name for the pan flute. Category:Characters Category:Melody Kingdom Citizens